Life is Short/Dialogues
Jones: ! Diego! **Diego: What happened did that killer file a restraining order against..... **Jones: Ha! Ha! Very “funny”, but no! **Jones: I got a report, that thief you’re catching, made a virus to all the ATM’s belonging to the bank in the Palm Tree Mall! **Jones: And now they’re spitting money all over the place! **Diego: Good....Anyway, , let’s get here before anyone managed to steal the cash.. At the mall....... **Shoppers: EVERYONE! This is our chance to get rich! Get as much money ad you can, before the cops get their way in-.. **Diego (shooting a gun upwards): GET THAT MONEY OFF YOUR HANDS THAT INSTANT!!!! **Shoppers: AHHH!!!!! The cops are here! Run!!!!! **Diego: We managed to get rid of them, but we have to start investigating..... Chapter 1 *Investigate mall. **Diego: That girl over the fountain! She’s dead! Her throat have been slashed open! **Diego: Wait! I recognize that girl! That’s Kelemen’s ex, Lucille Limonade, remember Kelemen, he’s that fuck-boy who tried to get under Mia’s pants!!!! **Diego: We have to interrogate him about that....maybe he killed her because of the breakup.... **Diego: You found a handbag in the crime scene...It seems too flashy for the victim to afford, let’s recover the name on that bag! *Inform Kelemen about Lucille’s death (1 star) **Kelemen: .....I haven’t seen you for ages since you left Fairview....... **Diego: It was only two weeks...... **Diego: Also you look a bit exhausted.....what happened....... **Kelemen: I-I......when Hamad died I was happy because Karma finally punished him for his actions....but later on....it j-just brought back painful memories in the past..... **Diego: I’m assuming I was right when I said you probs had personal beef with Hamad....... **Diego: But unfortunately we’re not here to greet you, we came to inform you that Lucille.... **Kelemen: Lucille what! The only time you ever brought a person into a conversation is when they’re- **Kelemen: No! No! No! No! Please tell me its not what I think it is! **Kelemen (crying): This can’t be happening just when we finally decided to see each other again...this happens!! **Diego: So you were both dating at the time of her death....I-I’m sorry to hear about that....But we don’t have time to comfort you eventually, we’ll have to start catching the killer... *Decipher name on handbag (1 star) **Diego: The name on the bag is ‘V. Lopez’. **Diego: That’s Victoria’s initials! That bag must be hers! **Diego: Let’s give her back her bag, and ask her what it was doing here.... *Give Victoria her bag back (1 star; Pre-request: Decipher name on handbag). **Victoria: Thank you for giving me back my bag....But I doubt you’re here for only that.... **Diego: Yes....we actually are talking to you, since we found your handbag in the place where Lucille got murdered... **Victoria: Lucille?! Isn’t that the name of the girl who assisted Kelemen Kiss in his student council president campaign, the pervert who groped me...... **Diego: He groped you.....Ugh.....I hope he didn’t do the same to Mia, or I will fucki- **Victoria: Don’t worry I remember he was drunk when he did that.......Ugh...I still remember that moment, the smell of toffee that came from him... **Victoria: I mean I like eating toffee....but still.... **Victoria: Anyway back to Lucille, I remember seeing her leaving the Chantelle store in the mall earlier.... **Diego: Ok, we’re done with the interrogation, we’ll leave you right now, Thank you for your assistance....Lets go ! *Investigate Chantelle store (Pre-request: Give Victoria her back back). **Diego: ! That torn photo could lead us to something! **Diego: That paper its bloody! There is a dagger instead it! **Diego: Lets send it to Bruno ASAP! *Send Dagger to Bruno (Killer Attribute: Killer read ‘The Death of Rosie Woolf’) **Bruno (reading a book): ........... **Diego: Bruno! What are you doing! We sent you a weapon to analyze! **Bruno: Oh come on! I already analyzed the weapon it definitely is the murder weapon, but there were no samples on it.... **Diego: Great....... **Bruno: But what the killer used to clean it is a clue!! **Bruno: The book I was reading, was the same book which the killer took a page from and used to cover the weapon.... **Bruno: It’s called ‘The Death of Rosie Woolf’, one of Wilfred Turnscrew’s best-sellers! **Diego: And the fact that the killer took a page from it means, that they probably read it! Lets add this to the profile! *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Diego: That photo shows the victim speaking to.... **Diego: Deputy Mayor Warren! **Diego: ....You realize what making a politician a suspect would lead to.....what if he cuts our heads off!!! **Diego: I suppose we have no choice but to add him to our suspect list..... *Talk to Joe Warren (1 star) **Joe: Good Afternoon officers, did you find anything about the robbers.... **Diego: Not yet.....but we are here to investigate a murder, and I’m afraid to say that you are a s-sus- **Joe: A suspect. **Diego: Pleas don’t cut our heads off! **Joe: You do realize I have to right to do so for a stupid reason....besides you’re just doing your job, and I understand..... **Diego: Phew! Anyway, do you Lucille Limonade, we saw a picture, where you were talking to her, she’s a girl with red hair, and blue eyes, and is incredibly short..... **Joe: I talked to a girl with all that in the Chantelle store.....she’s dead?! That’s a shame, seemed pretty sweet..... **Diego: We’ll go for now, but please stay close. **Diego: How much toffee did he eat...It is all what I smell, every time he opens his mouth... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer Attribute: Killer is left-handed). **Hasuro: Titties............. **Diego: Erm....Hasuro, aren’t you gay?! **Hasuro: I am BI!!! I am attracted to both titties and willies, I just prefer something on my mouth, rather than something I can only touch... **Hasuro: About your victim, the killer didn’t leave any traces, but DON’T WORRY! I was able to find a clue! **Diego: Which is......... **Hasuro: The way that the killer cut off the victim’s throat, was able to determine his dominant hand! Your killer’s a leftie, just like my adorable little Joe.... **Diego: That’s a great start! There’s not many of these in our planet! Catching the killer will be pretty easy! Later........ **Diego: You remember in the autopsy when I said catching the killer will be easy....well....I may be wrong, turns out all our suspects use their left-hand..... **Diego: Hasuro confirmed that about Joe, and both Victoria and Kelemen have their GritFits on their right-hand, proving their left-handed.... **Diego: I still can’t believe that we have a Deputy Mayor as a suspect! **Hasuro: THE DEPUTY MAYOR IS A WHAT!!! Chapter 2 **Diego: You remember in the autopsy when I said catching the killer will be easy....well....I may be wrong, turns out all our suspects use their left-hand..... **Diego: Hasuro confirmed that about Joe, and both Victoria and Kelemen have their GritFits on their right-hand, proving their left-handed.... **Diego: I still can’t believe that we have a Deputy Mayor as a suspect! **Hasuro: THE DEPUTY MAYOR IS A WHAT!!! **Diego: H-Hasuro....I didn’t notice you’re here I can expla- **Hasuro: ! Ho could you do this! Joe would never do such a thing! **Jones: HASURO!! **Jones: Although I doubt that Deputy Mayor Warren is the killer, , and Diego were doing their job. **Jones: We can’t just ignore someone as a suspect simply for their position, for example: A detective in the past made a Princess of an irrelevant country a suspect, and she turned out to be the killer! **Hasuro: You mean Princess Eliza Rheinberg of Schei-whatevs.....you do realize she killed her best-friend because she knew her true identity, Eliza Fairfax, she was just a con-artist. **Jones: Yes.........But you get the point...... **Jones: Also I’d like to introduce you all to our new beat cop: Randall Usery! **Randall: H-hey........I’m your b-beat cop....and i-i-it’s nice to meet you all........ **Diego: Nice to meet you, I hope you’re not corrupt like our last beat cop, anyway, would you do us a favor and interrogate all suspects to check whether they read ‘The Death of Rosie Woolf’ or not... **Randall: Y-yes.....of course! **Diego: Now that we dealt with that....we should investigate the Chantelle counters for any clues..... *Investigate Chantelle counters. **Diego: What did you find........ **Diego: A dagger case! Lets send it to Bruno! It may belong to the dagger we found! **Diego: And it seems like someone defaced that picture of the victim, lets send it to Yoyo, to discover the culprit behind it... **Diego: And- lingeries......erm......you’re right, what is a brassiere doing in a- **Diego: There’s a note.....maybe we can find out who sent it by it..... *Recover faded note on lingeries (1 star) **Diego: The note says “Lucille, stop spending me these, No means NO!”...... **Diego: So these are the victim’s lingeries...... **Diego: And it seems like who she’s trying to seduce didn’t like it whatsoever....lets send the note to Yoyo..... *Send lingeries to Yoyo (Pre-request: Recover faded text on lingeries). **Yoyo: I don’t know why you sent me these.....you could have just send me the note.... **Diego: I don’t know- Just tell us who rejected the victim’s ‘advances’. **Yoyo: Yeah.....I analyzed the handwriting, and I can confirm the writer is someone over the age of 30.... **Yoyo: And how formal it looks, proves they have a job that involves giving out speeches....such as a public speaker, or a politician........ **Yoyo: And lastly they are male.. **Diego: And these all fit Joe Warren! **Hasuro: Excuse me!!!! **Diego: Hasuro.....you heard what Jones said, we are allowed to interrogate Joe as much as we please!! **Hasuro: Yeah! Yeah! But I didn’t know that people are allowed to ‘flirt’ with politicians who are IN A RELATIONSHIP!!! **Diego: Oh........ **Yoyo: Hasuro.......the girl is already dead....and Joe rejected her, calm down!!!! **Hasuro: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM!!! **Diego: I’m leaving right now! Let’s go talk to Joe! *Confront Joe about the victim sending her lingeries to him (1 star; Pre-request: Send lingeries to Yoyo). **Joe: , can you make this quick..I have a meeting with Mayor Price, and I have to come to her immediately..... **Diego: Umnnn......Jo- I mean Deputy Mayor Warren......can you speak to you about t-this.... **Joe: Ugh....get that darn thing away from me please...... **Joe: The victim was sweet at first, I can tell you this....but she started being too touchy.... **Joe: She started stalking me...begging for me to......sleep with her, and film a sex-tape..... **Joe: I said no, but she kept bothering me..and then later sent me her brassiere!! **Joe: I am already in a relationship for got sake! I attached a note into her bra, telling her to fuck off....and when I saw her in the mall again, I threw it right at her face! **Joe: We’re sorry to hear that the victim, was bothering you...but we hope you didn’t get out of hand, and killed her..... *Send dagger case to Bruno (Killer Attribute: Killer ears toffee). **Bruno: That case you sent me definitely belonged to the dagger! **Diego: I knew it! Did you find anything on it...... **Bruno: No...but I was able to smell toffee coming out of it.... **Bruno: Hasuro said that the victim never digested these...meaning the killer ate toffee before killing the victim.... **Diego: Thank you for the info! Let’s go continue the investigation! *Send defaced picture to Yoyo. **Yoyo: Damn.....that person must have hated the victim a lot...... **Diego: Yes...when is exactly why we need to know who did this.... **Yoyo: Yes...by analyzing the picture, I was able to determine who did this.... **Yoyo: First of....I can tell you whoever did this had some sort of personal attachment with the victim, such as friendship or love... **Yoyo: I can also tell you that they are quite flirtatious.... **Diego: Personal attachment, and flirtatious, that must be Kelemen! But he said that the victim and him got back together! Lets confront him about this! *Confront Kelemen about his hatred for the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Send defaced picture to Yoyo). **Diego: Last time we spoke to you, you said that Lucille and you got back together...why did you deface her photo, did she end things again.... **Kelemen: First of all, it was me who he ends things this time, yesterday..... **Diego: You broke up with the victim?! Why?! **Kelemen: When she and I were dating after Hamad died.... she treated me like shit..... She would always complain about me visiting my sister’s graveyard.... **Kelemen: She also started being abusive, she would hit me every time I show any sign of being depressed.... **Kelemen: Yesterday...She went into a tantrum, saying that I was more fun back before, and told me to grow up! **Kelemen: I got mad! I punched her in the chest....and threw a whole of mocha at her! I had enough of her!!! **Diego: ......... **Diego: Lets just hope you never killed her.....do you at least know something useful about her.... **Kelemen: Yes....we both grew up in the Industrial Center....she’d often visit the junkyard.... **Diego: Thank you for the information...... let’s go ! *Investigate junkyard (Pre-request: Confront Kelemen about his hatred for the victim) **Raphael (reading ‘The Death of Rosie Woolf’): .......... **Raphael: Hey! What are you doing here! **Diego: We’re investigating a murder, thanks for asking.... **Diego: Anyway, what did you find.... **Diego: A torn paper....maybe it has something to do with the victim.... **Diego: Also we should talk to Raphael, I have something special for him.... *Talk to Raphael (1 star) **Raphael (eating from a cup of toffee): Whose murder are you investigating this time... PUNCH!!! **Raphael (holding his crotch): My bal- **Diego: This is for causing my sister’s death...and for making my little sister cry! **Raphael: Little sis- Ugh..... You mean Asher... **Diego: Don’t call her that you assho- **Raphael: Whatevs! Anyway I asked before, who died?! **Diego: A girl named Lucille Limonade'........ **Raphael: Oh yeah... I slept with that chick! Her boyfriend, what’s-his-name, Kelemen, never knew about it...Now I admitted it! Happy! **Diego: How many girls did you sleep with technically....... **Raphael: About 15..... I think....I think I forgot some..... **Diego: Ugh...... we’ll just leave straight away! Hopefully we never see you again.... **Diego: 15! How come that ugly hobo was able to charm all of these! Either he has a really large tail.... or he managed to find one of the most tasteless woman alive! **Diego: And you’re right....Raphael was eating from a cup toffee, using his left-hand, I’ll add that to the profile! *Fix appointment document (1 star) **Diego: The document says that Lucille had an appointment with Greg Gibbs! **Diego: I’m glad he managed to find a job..... Let’s interrogate him! *Ask Greg about the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Fix appointment document). **Greg: It’s nice to see you again , would you like some toffee..... **Diego: No thanks..... **Greg: Seeing that Yoyo isn’t with you, tells me that you came here because of a murder... **Diego: Yes..... we actually here because one of your patients Lucille got killed.... **Greg: Ugh....that bimbo....It’s sad that she died, but at least there will be no more time wasters coming to me..... **Diego: A time waster?! **Greg: I never told Yoyo, because I’m afraid that she’d get pissed, but Miss Limonade’ would always make appointments with me, but not because there’s something wrong with her! **Greg: It’s because she wants to try her advances on me!! **Diego: The victim flirted with you?! **Greg: Flirting! She groped me! **Diego: I.......no wonder why you never told Yoyo...but we hope you didn’t kill her for this... Later...... **Diego: Randall, did you to what we asked you... **Randall: Y-yes....All the suspects read the book you told me about...except of the blue haired boy...... **Diego: Thank you for you help, Randall, you can go now. **Diego: We know Greg is not the killer because he’s right-handed, seeing by the placement of his watch...... **Diego: But still, that leaves 4 suspects, and three of them have all the attributes.... **Greg: Yoyo please I promise I never did anything! **Yoyo: Anything or not! What got into your mind!! **Diego: Yoyo what happened! **Yoyo: Greg sent death threats to the victim! Chapter 3 **Diego: Randall, did you to what we asked you... **Randall: Y-yes....All the suspects read the book you told me about...except of the blue haired boy...... **Diego: Thank you for you help, Randall, you can go now. **Diego: We know Greg is not the killer because he’s right-handed, seeing by the placement of his watch...... **Diego: But still, that leaves 4 suspects, and three of them have all the attributes.... **Greg: Yoyo please I promise I never did anything! **Yoyo: Anything or not! What got into your mind!! **Diego: Yoyo what happened! **Yoyo: Greg sent death threats to the victim! **Greg: ........... **Diego: You did what?! We’ll talk to you soon, get in the interrogation room. **Yoyo: I can’t believe this, I expected better from him.... **Diego: Yes....but you don’t have to worry Greg is right-handed, and our killer’s a leftie.... **Yoyo: Yes...but still..... **Diego: , you’re right maybe we should take a look at the junkyard, at the spot where Raphael sleeps in considering he had ‘fun’ with the victim there.... *Ask Greg why he sent death threats to the victim (1 star) **Greg: ..... I can explain everything! I wasn’t serious when I sent the threats! I never killed Miss Limonade I swear!! **Diego: We’re already aware of that, just tell us why you sent those threats... **Greg: You see..... the victim didn’t start harassing me since I was fired in the school.. She did so during my time there! **Greg: I kept rejecting her advances.... but then she saw me kissing Yoyo, and told Hamad all about that, and you know the rest.... **Diego: Lucille was the reason you got fired! **Greg: Y-yes..... after I was fired, I got so mad, I wrote these threats and sent them to her..... **Diego: ........... **Diego: You’re lucky that you don’t share the same dominant hand as our killer, but next time don’t do something as stupid as this.... *Investigate car wreckage. **Diego: A ripped doll, I don’t know how that will help but lets fix it..... **Diego: And you also found a- **Diego: .......... **Diego: ........ that rubber toy, it looks like a co- Vanna Alabama appears riding a wrecking ball...scene switches to Diego again.... **Diego: I recognize this thing, my ex-roommate from Fairview had one of these, until a girl reported him after noticing it....... **Diego: Do you think that fucktard Raphael was wearing it when fooling around with Lucille, Jennifer, and his other 13 girlfriends! **Diego: This is disgusting! Not only is he a cheat! He basically deceived 15 women with this thing! **Diego: You’re right! That’s considered a crime! We should arrest his for this! *Arrest Raphael for his ‘toy’ (1 star) **Diego: Raphael Soza! You’re under arrest for the deceiving of 15 women! **Raphael: Deceiving?! What do you mean! **Diego (holding the toy): Can you explain this... **Raphael: I didn’t know that was a criminal offense....... **Diego: Ignorant or not.... You were still low enough to do the crime! **Raphael: Can you blame me....... girls these days they only look for men for two things: Looks, and wilderness, you can’t blame me for being a little thirsty.... **Diego: It doesn’t matter what your motive is! Get in the car, we’re taking you to custody! *Fix torn doll (1 star) **Diego: That doll! It looks a lot like the victim! **Diego: I recognize it! That is a Mexican voodoo doll! Someone wanted to harm the victim! **Diego: We have two Mexican suspects, since we already are arresting Raphael, maybe we should talk to Victoria first, if he she denied making that doll, we’ll see what Raphael has to say... *Ask Victoria if she made this doll of the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn doll) **Victoria: Hello again ..... do you need any help... **Diego: Nah! We’re good..... but we’d like to ask you about that doll.... **Victoria: You found it...... **Diego: So you made that doll but why.... **Victoria: I made that doll back when Hamad was still alive.... that bitch Lucille kept flirting with him!! **Diego: Lucille had sexual interests for Hamad.... **Victoria: Yes.... But sadly that only thing Hamad found against her, is that she dated that hobo that made Ashley cry, after she broke up with Kelemen..... but since many girls in the school dated him, that won’t affect her reputation.... **Diego: So you made that voodoo doll as a message for her to ‘fuck off’..... **Victoria: Yes........ **Victoria: But I never killed her! Hamad already died weeks ago! I had nothing against her ever since! **Diego: We hope so....... Later...... **Ashley: Is it true that Raphael is in jail! What happened! Why! **Diego: It turns out he used synthetic tail to attract women..... **Ashley: Ugh...... Disgusting, I’m glad he got arrested! He deserved it ever since he opened his mouth about my gender! **Diego: He did..... now please get back home.... **Diego: We haven’t found any clues in the junkyard! But we may have better luck at the fountain where the victim body was! Lets check it out! *Investigate fountain. **Diego: You found a strange device...... I don’t have any idea what it is, but it has blood on it.......Let’s send it to Clay..... **Diego: And that bottle is covered as well.....Let’s send it to Sploder to determine what it is....... *Send strange device to Clay (Killer Attribute: Killer wears a GritFit wristband). **Clay: What you sent me was pretty easy to identify, it’s nothing but a synchronization hub for a GritFit! **Diego: Those wristbands that keep track on your daily exercises....we’ve seen three of our suspects wearing it..... **Diego: But the victim wasn’t wearing one! So that means the killer must own a GritFit! Let’s add this to their profile! *Send bloody bottle to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer has a scratch). **Sploder: I analyzed the liquid in the bottle, and I can tell you what it is! **Sploder: The liquid you sent me, is used to relieve the pain of wounds, meaning the killer must have accidentally scratched themself with the dagger, when killing the victim! **Diego: Once we can the killer! That scratch of there’s would be the least of their worry! Later....... **Diego: ! We found all the evidence needed to catch the killer! Let’s put them behind bars! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: Raphael Soza...... out of all the suspects in our investigation... I hated you the most, it is my pleasure my pleasure to add the murder as part of your prison record!! **Raphael: What do you mean by that?! I never killed Lucille! **Diego: Don’t try to deny it.... we know the killer is left-handed! **Raphael: So........ this may be a rare occurrence........ but I’m not the only leftie around...... **Diego: We know the killer read The Death of Rosie Woolf.... **Raphael: It’s one of the most popular books! Every one read it! Besides I found the book in a garbage can..... **Diego: Cut it out! We know the killer scratched themselves with a dagger by accident! You’re already in jail! Just admit it! **Raphael: ............ **Raphael: Fine..... I killed Lucille...... **Diego: Why did you do saw, did she found out about your toy! **Raphael: No! She discovered that I was a part of the robbery! **Diego: So you are the robber! **Raphael: If you’re implying I’m the mastermind behind the operation: you’re mistaken..... I was offered a part of the ransom, in return of guarding the outside of the bank, in case someone came...... **Diego: Ugh....... I’m assuming you won’t snitch on them........ **Raphael: If it was only me arrested I wouldn’t..... but considering someone else was arrested for getting involved....... it will only be fair if the leader got in jail as well..... **Diego: So you will tell us...... **Raphael: Oh yes! The mastermind is- Bang!!! **Raphael: AHHH!!!!!! They shot me right at my ba- **Diego: Oh shit! We have to call someone in immediately! Bang!!! **Raphael (with a bullet on his head): .......... **Diego: He’s.........dead! **Diego: Quick! Lets go to where the shooter was! Later..... **Diego: Fuck! There is no sign of them! **Diego: I guess we need to find them ourselves.... Bankrupted 3/6 **Jones: This is disastrous! Just when someone who knew the robber’s identity decided to speak, he gets.......killed! **Diego: Yes......And worst of all: He didn’t have time to say a single letter of their name, and didn’t use any gender pronouns! **Mia: Chief! Can I ask for a favor... **Jones: What do you want Officer Mia..... **Mia: My father invited me to visit him in Autumn Springs..... and I really want to come...I haven’t seen him since I left for Fairview High..... **Mia: So I’d like to.... you know miss my shift.... **Jones: This is serious..... I think you should go..... although Two of the suspects in the investigations, asked to see ...... **Mia: Ok...... I guess I’ll keep my shi- **Hamida: Don’t worry I’ll take Mia’s place temporarily! **Diego: What is she doing here..... **Mia: Hamida wanted to thank me and for helping her, so she started to hang out with us, trying to find a way to repay us.....she’s our friend.... **Hamida: That’s exactly what I’m doing right now...... I still don’t know how to repay , but I can repay you by taking your place! **Jones: Ok! It’s settled! Hamida you go with to see what Kelemen wants.... **Jones: Diego and , go talk to Greg! *See what Kelemen wants (1 star) **Hamida: Well.... well..... hello there, you must me Kelemen Kiss..... A suitable surname if you’re asking me, I’d give you a kiss, but I don’t want my boyfriend to break your bones... **Kelemen: Please..... usually I won’t mind flirting with pretty girls like you, but I’m not in the mood right now...... who are you anyways... **Hamida: I’d tell you my name, but after Mia told me your backstory...... I’m afraid you’ll hate me, people these days seem to judge others simply for who their related to....... **Kelemen: Thinking about it, you look a lot like Hamad, I’m assuming you’re his sister...... **Hamida: Bingo! But don’t worry I’m not as bad as you assume! Anyway, what do you want! **Kelemen: You probably heard about the robbery.... **Hamida: Yeah! Yeah! Tragic event! **Kelemen: The point is: The night of the robbery I saw three people getting in a jeep.... **Kelemen: One of the people, was a girl with bright pink lipstick, which I recognized as Nodoka Kusama! **Hamida: You witnessed the robbery......Did you recognize the mastermind! **Kelemen: Unfortunately no! But the jeep I saw had large scratch on it...... **Hamida: Talking about scratches... where did you get that huge scratch on your chest, it looks like it hurts.....who’d want to do anything to such a beautiful creature like you..... **Kelemen: Can we just get straight to the point! **Hamida: Ok, continue..... **Kelemen: Today I saw the same car at the outside of the mall, and I took a picture the license plate! **Hamida: And looking at the curse that have been happening lately where people like me, start loosing important pieces of paper, I’m assuming you lost that picture...... **Kelemen: Of course not..... it’s here somewhere...... **Kelemen: Ugh............ **Hamida: You lost it didn’t you..... **Kelemen: W-well....yes! But I saw a receipt which I thought I threw at the bin! So at least I know that the picture in a bin or something..... **Kelemen: I’ll search for it! **Hamida: Now.... now....... I promised Mia and to repay them for their help... so just sit and rest, and we’ll find it ourselves.... **Kelemen: O-ok..... *Investigate Mall (Pre-request: See what Kelemen wants) **Hamida: That cutie did mention the picture was in a bin! Let’s search it! *Search bin (1 star) **Hamida: That’s a picture of a license plate! Let’s send it to your tech expert, they may find the owner of the car! *Send the picture to Clay (Pre-request: Search bin). **Hamida: Mr. Banger, we’re you able to determine the owner of the car..... **Clay: Aren’t you Hamad’s sister?! What are you doing here, since when did you work here! **Hamida: Now....now..... I’d rather not be referred as just ‘Hamad’s sister’, I have a name: Hamida. Also I don’t work here, I’m just temporary..... **Clay: Ok...... just to let you know, I was able to determine the owner of the car..... **Hamida: Really who are they..... **Clay: His name is Ezekiel..... **Hamida: Thank you for telling us his name..... but I’m pretty there is not only one Ezekiel in Grimsdale, what’s his surname..... **Clay: Bitch! **Hamida: Now, now....... I know you hate my brother for what happened to your friend, but you can’t judge me for his actions, what could I do, Hamad was literally 2 years older than me...... I was able to enter Grims U early for my intelligence..... **Clay: I am serious! The car owner’s name if Ezekiel Bitch! **Hamida: Oh................ **Hamida: I mean I heard from forbears.io that this is a surname, but I never though I’d meet someone who has it, let’s meet him.... *Confront Ezekiel about his car being used in the robbery (1 star; Pre-request: Send the picture to Clay) **Joseph: Hello....... Who are you... what are you doing here....... **Hamida: Are you Ezekiel?! I thought you’d be older...... you look at most 14...... **Joseph: I am 14...... Ezekiel’s my brother! EZEKIEL THERE IS A GIRL WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU! **Ezekiel: Nadine! I told you I had no inter- **Ezekiel: Oh! You’re not Nadine.....but I recognize you, you’re the 16 year old girl, who everyone talks about in Uni..... Hamida Mukhailif, I presume! **Hamida: You just had to be hot, didn’t you...... **Ezekiel: Aren’t you like........... 7 years younger than me! **Hamida: No! No! What I said wasn’t meant to be romantic, I have a boyfriend. I’m just complaining about the fact that the robber is a hot, young man, rather than an ugly, fat 50 something year old one...... **Ezekiel: Robber?! What do you mean.... **Hamida: Now now cutie....... don’t try to play innocence, a guy who is a little more handsome than you, said that he saw Nodoka, Raphael, and someone who we presume is you, escaping with money in YOUR car. **Hamida: Here is a picture...... **Ezekiel: I swear I am not the robber, Nodoka asked to borrow my car at the morning of the day the robbery started! I never knew she and her accomplices would use it to pin the robbery on me! **Hamida: So you KNEW Nodoka! **Ezekiel: Yes....... We used to be a thing........ **Hamida: I believe you in this, because I refuse to believe someone with your beauty would be a criminal, though that wasn’t the case with Julian, sadly. But something tells me is not buying it! Goodbye anyway! **Hamida: Also , about me wanting to repay you, I made a robber costume for you! It’s your size! You can try it! *Ask Greg what he wants (1 star) **Greg: Good to know, you came to help me.... **Diego: Just get straight to the point, what did you ask us for...... **Greg: You remember the fight that Yoyo and I had today..... **Diego: You mean about the death threats you sent to Lucille.... **Greg: Yes, I want to make up for my foolishness....by taking her to a romantic date or something, but do you know any suggestions....... **Diego: I don’t know...... I was blessed to have a girlfriend who is grateful for anything life provides, so I don’t know what would be the place for a perfect date..... maybe a burger house..... **Greg: Ugh..... just forget I asked anything....... **Diego: Now.... don’t give up hope, maybe Victoria can come up with anything! You can ask her! *Ask Victoria for help (1 star; Pre-request: Ask Greg what he wants) **Victoria: Dr Gibbs, I didn’t expect to see you here, I’m sorry about what my boyfriend did.... about you losing your job....... **Greg: It’s okay...... but you see I got Yoyo mad at me, and I want to make up for her, by taking her to a date...... **Victoria: A date! I know how to set up a perfectly romantic one..... **Victoria: You see a few days before Hamad.....died, he won tickets for two to spend an entire day at a romantic amusement park..... **Victoria: The tickets had an expiration date after 1 month, right now.... it’s 2 weeks, until you decide to go there..... He was going to take me here for a date, but he died, so I kept the tickets with me....... **Victoria: Unfortunately I lost them in the Chantelle store...... but can find it! **Victoria: Also you both look hungry, you should take a meal before you begin the search.... *Investigate Chantelle store (Pre-request: Ask Victoria for help). **Greg: These are tickets but their torn! Ugh..... **Greg: You can fix them! Oh thank you..... *Fix torn tickets (1 star) **Greg: .... I’m nervous...... I don’t know if she will forgive me! **Greg: Yes.... I-I need to chill out...... *Give the tickets to Yoyo (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn tickets) **Yoyo: ...... what did you need me for..... **Greg: Yoyo...... I’m sorry about what I did earlier, and I’d like to make things up for you.... **Greg: Look! and I, found tickets for the Swan Rose amusement park, we can go on a date, and re-attach ourselves in a romantic evening! **Yoyo: Oh Greg...... you didn’t have to do so..... I should have bot overreacted....... **Greg: No...no..... I was still the wrong candidate in the situation. **Greg and Yoyo (kissing): ......... At night-time......... **Mia: I just got out of the reunion.... did I miss anything...... **Jones: Yes....... Hamida and , just discovered a suspect for the robbery, a certain Ezekiel B. **Mia: Ezekiel B......... What’s his surname....... **Jones: A synonym for a female dog..... but he refused to admit to it, claiming Nodoka borrowed his car, and her mates pinned it on him....... **Randall: ! Detective Loukas! **Jones: Officer Usery..... what exactly happened! **Randall: There have been a murder in a gym!